In treatment for burns, pressure ulcers and other injury, heretofore used are wound dressings such as gauze, cotton, multilayer pads and so on comprising layers of absorbent fibers, for the purpose of protecting the wounds and for absorbing body fluid from the wounds.
However, these wound dressings may damage the wound surface in changing after their application thereto, thereby often causing pain, bleeding and delayed cure of wounds.
On the other hand, wound dressings preferably adhere to the wound area and the wound-surrounding skin for their good handleability for fixation to the area and for the purpose of preventing the wound-surrounding skin from maceration owing to leakage of body fluid.
However, the adhesion of wound dressings comprising a conventional adhesive layer (for example, acrylic adhesive, rubber-base adhesive) tends to be too strong, and therefore they may firmly adhere to the wound area in their exchange and may thereby damage the fragile, neogenetic epidermal tissue to cause delayed cure of the tissue.
Under the background, the material of a wound dressing to be in direct contact with a wound area is preferably one having a low adhesion to body tissues. Especially preferred is a material of a silicone resin having a low affinity for bodies.
Examples of wound dressings comprising an adhesive silicone resin are described. For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses a wound dressing in which a silicon gel seals around all components of a network of an elastic net-like reinforcement but leaving through-holes of the reinforcement. According to the technique of Patent Reference 1, the silicone resin constituting the wound contacting material solves the problem of adherence to wounds.
However, the wound dressing described in Patent Reference 1 has no absorbability, and is therefore troublesome since it must be combined with some absorbent material. In case where an absorbent material is combined with the wound dressing, the absorbent material may be exposed out through the part of the through-holes of the wound dressing. Therefore, the wound dressing involves a risk of easy adhering to the neogenetic tissue of the wound area in that part of the through-holes thereof.
Patent Reference 2 teaches a wound dressing produced by coating one surface of an air-impervious and body fluid-impervious perforated layer material (carrier material) with a silicone gel. This wound dressing comprises an absorbent material and is therefore free from the trouble in Patent Reference 1 where the wound dressing must be combined with an additional absorbent material. However, in the wound dressing described in Patent Reference 2, the applied absorbent material is kept exposed out through the part of the through-holes, like in the wound dressing described in Patent Reference 1, and therefore, Patent Reference 2 could not still solve the problem of easy adhering of the wound dressing to neogenetic tissues.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent 2525215    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent 3677283